Ima mo
by Takumi-chan
Summary: Petite fin alternative revisitée d'une autre fin alternative de ma fic... Mon Dominion namoi.


-"Tire, Murrue Ramius!!" "Oui, si pour cette seule fois, tu veux bien obéir à un ordre donné, alors fais-le...". Le regard serein, Natarle regarda la mort lui arriver droit devant. Ce fut dans une explosion aux couleurs si vives, que l'on pouvait se demander si ces derniers occupants n'y trouvaient pas enfin la paix à laquelle ils aspiraient tant, sous diverses formes. Ainsi disparu le Dominion des écrans.  
  
- Fllay :"Elle était encore avec eux!!" Si le destin aime s'acharner sur certains, pour Fllay Allster, il semblait devenu évident qu'elle verrait tout ses proches mourir sous ses yeux, quelque part dans l'espace...  
  
"Lenka!! Lenka!!!" - Shani :"hé?" - Clotho :"Lenka était encore dedans!!" L'effet de manque commençait son lent travail d'agonie sur les trois pilotes, désormais privés de leur vaisseau mère. Shani et Orga n'avaient pas assisté à la scène dans la cabine de Sherrice et ne comprenaient donc pas qui Clotho appelait aussi vainement. "Lenka!!" Les gestes du jeune homme n'étaient plus du tout coordonnés, et ses sentiments oscillés entre chagrin et incompréhension. Sa propre douleur physique disparaissait sous celle de la peine de voir mourir aussi bêtement celle qu'il avait appris à aimer. Ainsi, ni même leur mère par procuration n'avait pu protéger cette frêle jeune fille au passé si lourd et inavouable.  
  
- Orga :"Eh! C'est quoi ce Gundam?!"  
  
Les débris du Dominion n'en finissaient plus de tomber, qu'en effet, une longue trace bleue se démarquait d'entre eux. L'analyse du Calamity fini par donner le ton: dans son dernier souffle, le Dominion avait libéré le Forbidden Blue. - Shani :"Comment çà, Blue? C'est quoi cette connerie encore?!"  
  
Un peu fâché de voir le jumeau de son Gundam, Shani s'en approcha et tenta une connexion visuelle avec le pilote. - Shani :"Alors, tu vas nous la montrer ton tronche ouais?..." - Orga :"Si au moins il y a quelqu'un dedans." - Shani :"C'est peut-être un débutant, faut dire que si il redresse pas l'engin, il va se faire dégomme vite fait..."  
  
-connexion-  
  
Et d'un même son de voix, Orga, Shani et Clotho:"Quoi?!" Sur chacun de leur écran vidéo venait d'apparaître le visage de Sherrice.  
  
- Clotho :"Lenka, réponds-moi!!"  
  
Les yeux rouges de la jeune fille regardaient distraitement l'écran. -"Qui es-tu?" - Clotho:"eh?" -"Lenka est morte il y a si longtemps... Lenka peut bien mourir encore, hein?" - Clotho:"Imbécile!! Qui m'a fait tout un cirque sur la raison de vivre? Qui m'a poursuivi dans le vaisseau pour me dire qu'elle tenait à moi? Qui a pleuré pour moi quand je rentrais?!"  
  
Sa voix disparue dans ses larmes, et Lenka de le regarder, l'air absent.  
  
-"Athrun!! Une autre unité!" -"Je m'en charge avec Cagalli."  
  
Le Justice et le Strike Rose s'approchèrent dangereusement de la zone du quatuor nouvellement reformé. - Orga :"Essaye de la raisonner et mets-la à l'abris, où tu veux çà je m'en fous mais bouges toi!!"  
  
Le Calamity alla à la rencontre des deux Gundam adverses et entama les hostilités. Shani regarda ce combat, avec ce regard condescendant qui déplaisait tant à sa petite princesse... Clotho se dirigea vers le Blue et le redressa dans sa lente chute.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, abruti ?! » lui hurla Shani. -« Je ne peux pas la laisser comme çà... je ne veux pas la voir dans cet état, peut-être que si je... » -« Rien du tout, oui !! Tu vas la tuer si tu ouvres son cocpict !! Elle ne porte pas de tenue de pilote ! » Clotho réalisa l'horreur à laquelle il manqua l'exposer dans la précipitation. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans ce Gundam ? Que s'était-il passé à l'intérieur du Dominion lorsqu'il l'avait, pensait- il, mise à l'abris d'Azraël ?  
  
« Lenka est morte il y a si longtemps, Lenka veut encore mourir, encore une fois... » « Je peux pas la laisser comme çà... » « Qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer ? La douleur de la voir devenue folle ou le fait qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais te sauver ? »  
  
Orga s'en sortait tant qu'il pouvait face aux deux assaillants, bien inspirés de s'être engagés à deux contre un. « Cagalli, fait attention aux trois unités restées là-bas. »  
  
A vrai dire, avec l'effet de manque, Orga sentait bien venir sa fin à l'issue de ce duel mal équilibré. L'ombre du Forbidden vint le rassurer un peu.  
  
"Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour ces deux-là." "Elle est notre seule chance dans ce monde... Tu sais très bien ce qui nous attend même si on se débarrasse de ceux-là."  
  
"Lenka va mourir encore, hein ?" "Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !! Pauvre idiote !!" Clotho était désormais seul face à sa propre peur. Si près de ce bonheur conté par sa belle, lui qui y croyait tant, se retrouvait totalement démuni face à Lenka en proie à la folie. Echapper à Azraël semblait si facile, se battre en détruisant tout encore plus, mais lui dire qu'il l'aimait, la rassurer, c'était au dessus de ses moyens.  
  
Le regard de Lenka se perdit sur les assauts du Forbidden face au Strike Rose. "Shinigami ?..."  
  
Son esprit s'embrouilla dans une spirale apocalyptique de ses propres souvenirs : Kanata, Sherrice, Azraël, la mort de son père adoptif, la fuite dans la tempête de neige, l'arrivée au sein des Omni, la rencontre avec les trois, Natarle, Fllay-sama, la vengeance d'Azraël. Et puis soudain...  
  
"Shani !!" Lenka reprit vite le contrôle de la situation, ce qui n'arrangea guère les choses. Elle qui craignait tant l'espace, se retrouvait seule dans ce Gundam dont elle ignorait tout. "Shani !! Ah !!"  
  
La dernière prise datait d'il y a plus d'une demi heure. Elle n'osait à peine imaginer l'étendue de la douleur qui devait parcourir leurs corps à cet instant. Et maintenant sans le Dominion, elle ne pourrait plus leur donner quoi que se soit pour palier le manque.  
  
"Shani !! Arrêtes !!" "Tu voudrais que j'attende bien sagement la mort ?" "Shani... "  
  
Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en arrêterait aucun avec ses paroles. "Je suis désolée, Clotho ". Elle aurait tellement aimé lui dire cela mais... " Forbidden Blue, iku wa yo !"  
  
Le Raider ne s'interposa pas. Clotho, même à bord du feu Dominion, n'avait jamais pu les séparer. Il ne connaissait rien au sentiment que Lenka avait éveillé en lui.  
  
"ArchAngel!! Mon nom est Lenka Owieckza. J'étais seconde classe privée à bord du Dominion. Je n'y connais rien en Gundam... j'ai rien à faire dans ce machin d'ailleurs... je vous demande de cesser toutes ripostes sur les trois unités nommées Raider, Forbidden et Calamity."  
  
Shani:"Eh mais!! Tu t'es cru où là?!" Orga:"..."  
  
Murrue: "Je ne peux prendre un tel risque après ce qui vient d'arriver." Lenka:"J'ai dû mal à croire qu'il s'agit là des paroles de la capitaine du vaisseau renégat ArchAngel... Pour quelqu'un qui prône l'arrêt des combats entre Zaft et Omni, je vous trouve bien vindicative...."  
  
"Lenka..." "Je suis désolée, Clotho. Sincèrement désolée... je ne veux pas vous voir mourir alors si il faut en arriver là, c'est moi qui vous tuerai tous les trois."  
  
"...Lenka."  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes ni ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Les perdre, la simple idée de les perdre lui était insupportable. Autant disparaître avec eux.  
  
Shani:"Tu t'en sens réellement capable?" Orga:"Quelqu'un qui nous a donné la vie, pourrait-il nous donner la mort? C'est intéressant mais je ne veux pas mourir, ma belle."  
  
"Murrue-san! J'en prends la responsabilité." "Kira-kun?..." "Kira!!" "Forbidden Blue, amorcez votre descente sur l'ArchAngel. L'équipage se charge du reste."  
  
A cet instant, le Providence profita du désordre pour attaquer le Freedom. "Fllay-sama!!"  
  
Sans l'intervention du Blue, le pod aurait été lâchement éliminé de dos.  
  
"Lenka!!"  
  
Du Blue, il ne restait qu'une moitié guère résistante.  
  
"J'ai vu trop de gens mourir pour moi... je peux pas continuer à vivre en supportant çà...C'est trop dur! C'est trop dur de vivre sans...vous..." "Lenka!!" "Lenka-san!"  
  
Le Raider et le Calamity s'attaquèrent aussitôt au Providence. "Ramius-kanchou! Je vous en prie, aider Lenka-san! Elle est médecin, elle est la seule à pouvoir nous aider, à pouvoir aider les trois pilotes!! Je vous en supplie, sauvez-les!!"  
  
"Fllay..."  
  
Kira compris immédiatement: si ces trois garçons n'étaient pas des coordinateurs, alors cette fille qui pleurait dans ce Gundam inconnu saurait lui dire toute la vérité.  
  
La haine au cœur, Shani continuait son altercation avec le Justice. Venir en aide à sa petite princesse était le meilleur moyen de la perdre.  
  
Le pod où Fllay et une partie de l'équipage du Dominion avait pu s'abriter entra en même temps que le Blue dans l'ArchAngel. Lenka s'empressa de sortir de son Gundam; le temps pressé. D'ici quelques minutes, ses trois pilotes ne seraient plus de ce monde. Elle sortait à peine qu'elle donna ses ordres à l'unité médicale. La dernière fois qu'elle fut témoin d'une telle agitation était pour sa propre opération. Le capitaine Ramius la rejoint. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" "Ils se battent par plaisir...mais ce ne sont que des adolescent, mettez leur entre les mains leur jouets favoris et ils sont doux comme des agneaux. Azraël les a mis sous condition en échange de leur vie: monter dans ces Gundam en prenant une certaine substance et après modification organique... Ils ne sont pas des coordinateurs mais ce ne sont plus des humains non plus, tout comme moi, à la différence que ma mutation est à long terme." "Comment Natarle a pu...." "Elle ne savait pas. Lorsqu'elle a compris le plan d'Azraël, il était trop tard mais elle fut une mère pour eux." "Natarle..." "Nous ne sommes peut-être plus que des monstres mais notre capitaine croyait en vous. Venir ici me sembler le seul moyen de sauver mes amis..." Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle attendait l'arrivée des trois pilotes; le Calamity fut le premier à entrer, suivi du Raider. "Capitaine Ramius, ce qui va se passer n'est pas beau à voir. Tout ira vite si j'y arrive." "Nos médecins sont prêts à répondre à vos ordres." "Merci." Lenka se précipita sur les deux arrivants, pas encore émergés de leurs cocpits. Fllay la rejoint. "Lenka-san, je me charge des antispasmodiques!" "Hum!" Lenka, aidée par les mécaniciens, força l'entrée du Raider. Clotho la regarda fixement sans décrocher un mot. "...je sais que tu m'en veux...je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre, je suis désolée..."  
  
Il se jeta sur elle, les faisant sortir tout deux du Gundam. Craignant qu'il n'ai déclenché l'auto destruction, Murdock regarda dans la cabine et s'en assura du contraire.  
  
"Toi, avec sa veste, pourquoi?!" "Je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose..." "Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu t'arrêter? Pourquoi c'est toujours Shani!?"  
  
Les alcaloïdes amorçait la dernière phase d'excitation. Fllay amena Orga en urgence au bloc, elle connaissait la démarche pour stopper la douleur à ce stade-ci. Pour Clotho, ce serait différent si Lenka ne le récupérait pas immédiatement, idem pour Shani, toujours aux prises avec le Justice. "Tes amis ont cessé le combat, alors pourquoi tu ne les rejoint pas?" "Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas." "Mettre une femme dans une engin de guerre, c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour vous en sortir?" "Le Rose est aussi piloté pour une femme, non? Ta copine de ce que j'ai pu comprendre; alors tu peux bien la fermer!!" Haïr et détruire pour oublier la douleur qui émergeait de tout son être.  
  
"Il fut le premier à qui j'ai ouvert mon coeur sur le Dominion... Il n'a pas cherché à m'arrêter. Toute la chaleur de mon coeur, vers la personne que je souhaitais tant étreindre, il a bien voulu l'écouter..." "Mais j'étais là, moi, crétine!..." Des spasmes, suivi d'étouffements, envahirent le corps de Clotho. Lenka se remit à sangloter. "Je n'ai jamais fait le nécessaire pour me défaire de la peur qu'Azu exerçait sur moi... Le seul avec qui je voulais être, c'était toi!! Je n'ai trouvé que la veste de Shani pour contenir toutes vos affaires, je sui désolée Clo-chan!!" Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses dernières forces, alors qu'il mesurait enfin l'étendue de son affection pour elle. Dans cette révélation attendue si cruellement, il ne pu donner sa réponse: il perdit connaissance dans une gerbe de sang.  
  
"Clo-chan!!"  
  
Son rythme cardiaque était d'une irrégularité instable, l'arrêt pouvait survenir à tout moment. Lenka repensa à son dernier entretien avec son père... "Jusquiame, Belladone et Datura, le trio infernal." Avec une beauté sortie des Enfers grecs, elle pratiqua tout l'art de son défunt père sous les yeux des médecins et du capitaine Ramius. Fllay avait déjà assisté à cette scène et su qu'elle les sauverait tous les trois ou qu'ils périraient tous.  
  
Récupérer Shani, agonisant, ne fut pas une mince affaire pour Fllay. Heureusement, le coeur du garçon était resté ouvert aux souvenirs du Dominion. "çà t'est vraiment égal de souffrir? çà t'est vraiment égal de le voir souffrir?!".  
  
Clotho ouvrit les yeux sous des néons blafards qui lui firent sortir un son rauque de la gorge... "Bon retour parmi les vivants" lui lança Orga. "Hn..." Il regarda sur ses côtés pour se rétablir : Shani dormait encore, à sa gauche et Orga était plongé dans une de ses lectures, à sa droite donc. "Où est Lenka?" "Là" lui désigna Orga. Clotho se redressa difficilement et réalisa qu'elle était endormie, assise, tenant sa main. "Elle était déjà ainsi quand je me suis réveillé." "Lenka-san ne voulait pas vous quitté après l'opération mais elle s'est écroulée de fatigue..."  
  
Murrue et un médecin entrèrent à ce moment dans leur chambre. "Je reste émerveillé de la dextérité de votre amie. Je n'en revient toujours pas, comment, à son âge, a t'elle su manier si habilement, à elle seule, tout un bloc opé?" "C'est à elle de vous le dire" maugréa Shani. "Il faudra faire attention dans les prochain jours, elle a besoin de repos suite à son évanouissement, mais les examens confirment la bonne santé de son enfant." "Quoi?..." "Tin Clotho, t'as déconné encore cte fois..." "Mais, j'étais persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas procréer, c'est bien ce que le vieux nous a dit, hein?..." "Comme si ce machin pouvait nous imposer tout, il est mort, on peut enfin respirer librement" lâcha Orga. "Alors, j'ai fait un enfant à ma Lenka..." Shani se leva et se pencha au dessus d'elle, fixant Clotho. "T'as intérêt à être un père génial sinon je t'étripe." "Laisse nous tranquilles!" Ils continuèrent leur joute verbale sous le regard agacé d'Orga, tandis que Fllay tentait vainement de les faire taire pour ne pas réveiller Lenka.  
  
Kira entra à son tour. "Fllay a trouvé enfin sa famille." Murrue acquiesça. Quelque chose s'était éveillé sur le Dominion, et même après le décès de son superbe capitaine, ses enfants continueraient à défendre cet idéal. Dans cet univers qui venait de comprendre ses erreurs, ces mêmes enfants avaient repris tous leurs droits : aimer et être aimé. La mort n'est pas une fin en soi. 


End file.
